A tensiometer is an instrument for measuring stress in objects. It may be constructed from conductive material having conductivity that changes in a predictable or reproducible way as its shape changes (e.g., as it is stretched, etc.). In this way, the tensiometer may be applied to the surface of an object and measure stress thereon by the changing conductivity of the tensiometer.
A tensiometer may be constructed from an elastic conductor so that it can be applied to objects having any number of different shapes. Elastic conductors are an extremely new field of science. They have been constructed with complex chemical procedures that involve various toxic components.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a superior tensiometer and method of manufacture.